Deranged and confused
by Tomoko-InvisibleNinjaDinosaur
Summary: Naruto characters brought to our time. Coupling: GaaNaru  there's too much Narugaa and not enough GaaNaru    I don't own bleach!
1. Chapter 1

DESTROYA [mcr]

* * *

><p><em>You don't believe in god<em>

_I don't believe in luck_

_They don't believe in us_

_But I believe we're the enemy_

Looking down, seeing the squirming victim of his wrath. But this wasn't unusual to him, he always, ALWAYS let his anger out. He would always do this, without the slightest bit of consideration. The same type of cruelty that he had to face. Only this time around, he would make them pay 100 times worse. Make them feel the same pain and suffering he had to feel. He would choose a victim, play around with them a while, then he would crush them. Shatter their hopes and dreams. Then, letting them suffer even more. The never-ending pain.

But what he liked the most-in fact-was giving the beatings. Hurting them physically and well as mentally. With a temper that matches his hair, Gaara was a force to be feared. Beating people up, never giving an explanation or an apology.

With this in mind, he was nicknamed 'the phantom', because of his ghost like personality. Also, he is very quiet, until h chooses his victim. His quiet composure gave him a mysterious air. This feeling kept them away, like intended. Then again, everything was the way he wanted it, right? only thing he got- that he intended to get... Nothing?

Stopping in the middle of the street, the red head bent over to pick up a smooth, palm sized stone. The stone was a milky color. But he didn't have time to study it, after throwing it at his victim. Such games, they would disgust any same human. But most of the time, he didn't even feel human. He felt almost... Nothing.

Pixking the victim up by the collar, he slammed the man into the building's wall. Blood running down his face, the boy screamed, a screamed muffled down by a small scarf. The only thing keeping him silent, tying his mouth shut. What a bother, dealing with such a low-life loser.

"p-p-plea-please don't-!" squirming under his foot, the victim tried to escape, unsuccessful.

"Shut up." these kinds of people are worthless. They pretend to know you, when they don't even know themselves. Living like thepathetic insects they are, they use deceitful words. As pretty as the words seem, they are nothing but lies. Words cannot be trusted, they shouldn't be accepted. Actions, actions are what matters. Without this, if he didn't do this...

But what did it matter, anyways? No one cared if he would beat up guys like him, would they? The read head would wonder, walking past the broken boy. Unphased by his pathetic pleas and calls for help. He couldn't even manage a proper scream, how pathetic. But what did it matter, no one cares in the end.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>

Waking up and basically smashing his hand into his alarm clock, it was a new day. Shit! Why did he gave to wake up? This is complete bullshit.

"Naruto, wake up!" an annoying voice shrieked, causing him to jump up and hit his head. Shit! That bitch is always ruining his mornings. That bitch-Sakura Haruno-marched into his room. Seeing him half naked, she had a nose bleed! Yup, the annoying bitch was in love with him.

Tgrowing he out of his room, he thought about what to wear. Eventually, he ended up in a my chemical romance band shirt, a blue and green checkered hoodie, and black skinny jeans with a studded belt. This was his normal style, nothing unusual. And as always, he dodged her futile attempts to hug him. She never could catch him, he was always too quick.

Pouting, Sakura stomped out the door, cursing under her breath. Damn, why did the girls like him so much! So fucking annoying! Why couldn't they understand- he just wasn't interested. Some even had the nerve to accuse him of being gay. How the hell could they possibly think that! Even though he thought girls weren't attractive, it didn't make him a homo! Damnit!

Taking on quick look in the mirror, the blonde walked out the door. Following the girl with obviously dyed pink hair, they started to walk to school. As always, this damned cycle! What if just ditched her and skip school? Great idea! Just walk to the closest corner and make run for it! The only problem... Was there any corners when walking to school? Damn, he didn't think that through. If there was some kind of turn, he would have ran off a long time ago!

Great, now he had to spend the day with a stupid girl and bunch of idiots. As always, those idiots will try to get him a girlfriend, he will refuse, and they will accuse him of being gay! Why are people so stupid, assuming things they know nothing about! Sakura, once again, tried to hug him. Stealthily dodging her, he started off in a random direction. No longer caring about stealth, he just kept walking.

"NARUTO!-KUNNN! WHERE ARE YOU GOIIINNNG!" that girl, can't take a hint, can she.

Good, I can be alone now.

* * *

><p>The blue eyed, red haired boy stared at the sky. Not bothering to go to school today, even thought it was only his first day. Then again, why should he have to bother with such trivial matters as the first day of school. It's stupid, why should he care? Gaara stood up, finally letting out his breath. Not even caring where he was going, he just started to walk. But why should it matter where he went? He could wander around forever. At least, he could feel serene that way.<p>

Fixing his cross bullet belts and studded suspenders, still walking. How far could he walk, wandering for what seems to be eternity. Serene, but solemn. Thoughts that would scatter, trapping him in a web of suspense and despair. A never ending conformity, enough to drive any sane man into madness.

But that's just the way he is, driving people insane. His twisted philosophy, his odd way of thinking. This is not something anyone could get used to.

His siblings got annoyed by his personality, they tried to convince Hinton get friends. But people are useless, they only would get in his way. Even when they aren't trying to get him friends, his siblings are always trying change him. Change his violent ways, but Gaara doesn't need this from them. They need to learn when to stop meddling, and leave him alone. Some people just never learn.

"Shit! Why won't she leave me alone!" he heard a voice from behind a corner. Peeking behind the corner, Gaara saw a blonde with blue eyes, about his height, lightly tanned skin. Well it looks tab compared to his pale skin. Everyone's skin looks tan compared to his. The blonde's hair was spikey, could possibly be chin length or longer. His clothes weren't as intense, but still similar.

Relizing that he was staring, he turned back. Shit! What if he saw him, the blonde is most certainly like the others! There's no way he's diffrent, even if he dressed differently.

"Heh? Is someone there?" the redhead looked around the corner again. Seeing how the blonde looked back and forth frantically, Gaara almost laughed. Who the hell was that idiot!

* * *

><p>Damnit! Some bitch must be stalking him again, just great! That's the last thing he needs, it's already bad enough he has to deal with Sakura. Hearing a sound come from the corner again, he shouted 'Who's there!' after no one would answe the first time. Now, this is just annoying!<p>

Looking back and forth again, he swore he heard a laugh. Only, it sounded like a guy, not a girl. Why would a guy follow...? He felt himself blush a little. Oh shot! Why the hell is he blushing, BLUSHING? Maybe because the pwrson was unknown? Why would that make him feel so! Shit!

Still feeling the intense stare at the back of his head, started to walk in the that direction. Hearing footsteps vanishing. Shit! The coward is running away. He must see who it is. What if it's that birch! He would strangle that bitch if it was her. Oh, she would never hear the end of it, he would make sure of it. Then again, what if it was a guy, a GUY ! How can he deal with a male stalker!

Damn. This was just too much!

Running for the corner, no one. He was running after NOTHING! That's it- he needs to get his brain checked. This is just too much. Is it because he's not eating enough vegetable? No! Now he REALLY needs to get his brain checked!

* * *

><p>Great! He lost him.<p>

Wait, did he just mistake him for being a stalker? What a dumb blonde! The bonde was talking about besting someone up. Or so it seemed. But you can't trust words, they are unreliable. Like everyone else, his words mean nothing to him. He will stay away from the blonde, as he does everyone else. That's how it always has been... And always will be.

_I don't believe in god_

_I don't believe in luck_

_I don't believe in you_

_I just believe we're the enemy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: happy birthday Gaara!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

I might post a redo of this fic with more chapters if a few people send me messages on my new account DeathKnight KiraKira! I need to know that you are at least interested in the concept.


End file.
